


Chatterbox

by Control_Room, Random_ag



Series: Tortured Tales [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gentle, Kisses, Sleep Deprivation, Sweet, Tranquil, discussion of burial, fear of the ocean, mention of being eaten by animals, sleepy talk, slight language, someone needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Joey speaks rather freely when he has not slept in a while. Amusing as it is to Henry, he does need to sleep eventually.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Series: Tortured Tales [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023520
Kudos: 4





	Chatterbox

“I'd like to be thrown into the ocean.”

Ray put down his jasmine tea and looked at his husband, sprawled on the couch and clearly barely balancing on the thin rope between conscious and unconscious, like an old farmer might look upon a sheep of his, who after sprouting hands from its hooves had asked him for a swig of ancient melted rotten cheese whilst knowing that having it would cause it to vomit.

“As in… right now?” he asked with a great deal of vaguely amused concern.

“Of course not, m-my dear,” Johan replied, “When I die.”

Considerably less worried, Raymond could not help but snort: “You want to be chucked into the fucking sea?” he queried without malice, trying very hard not to laugh. “Do you want to be eaten by a, I dunno, a goddamn orca?”

“Can't get a burial more natural than that!” Johan candidly answered, prompting his husband to fold upon himself shaken by uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh my God, Johan--”

“Hurl me overboard and explode me with fireworks into the deep blue, that's the only way to go!”

The poor doctor coughed a little, almost choking on his own mirth: “Oh my goodness, darling, what the hell - oh God, okay, alright, when was the time that you last slept, sweetheart?”

The animator pursed his lips and hummed thoughtfully; he started with “Oh, about-” then made a strange noncommittal noise and finished with an “-ago, I think.”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Ray chuckled, chest still hiccuping frantically with laughter as he tried to compose himself. He wrapped his strong arms around his darling's skinny frame, hoisting him up and landing a kiss on his gorgeous dark cheek: “Come here, honeybee. You've been awake enough for the next week, time for bed now.”

“Hmmmmmmm!” Johan protested much like a grumpy toddler, “Not yet…”

“Oh, yes yet.” the doctor replied, just as firm. “And if you don't comply, I'll have to convince you with my most treacherous and vile of secret weapons.”

“Is it an airliner directly into the heart of the sea?”

“Johan, darling, aren’t you terribly afraid of the ocean?”

“Precisely why I think it would be a good ‘fuck you’ place for my body.”

“You need to sleep.”

“No, I don't. Not at the moment. Th-they don’t build casket’s my size, yeah.”

“You tremendously need to sleep.”

Johan gave him a completely outraged look: “This is serious matter!” he whined. “What if I keel over and die right here? Y-you won’t have a casket f-for me. You won’t have the fireworks to shoot m-me into the mariana trench. I need t-to b-build my own darn casket, Ray.”

“Johan, you’re like. Thirty,” the doctor replied. “You’ve got a long way to go, on my watch. And I’m pretty sure you won’t want a shark to eat your flesh and bone worms to dissolve your calcium.”

“But then h-how will I say fuck you to the ocean?”

“Jo.”

“This is a serious matter, Raymond. The ocean can’t have th-the last laugh. I need to tell it to fuck off.”

“How about this:” Ray contemplated, then offered; “not getting thrown into the ocean will be a big ol’ fuck you, because even though it scared the hell out of you in the end it never got you. Not even while you're dead. How’s that sound?”

“Mmm, rrrreeeeeeally?” Johan slurred, looking at Raymond with the biggest eyes known to mankind. “Do you reaaally think th-the ocean would be offended…?”

“Absolutely honeybee, it would be so angry. Even better, how about you get a tree to grow on you? Or a plant? So it can say ‘fuck you ocean, I got him!’.”

“Ah, I’d like that,” Johan murmured, looking out the window to his garden. “What k-kinda tree… what kind should I have….”

“Maybe some redwood…” Ray replied. “Those grow the tallest in the world. It would be a good memory of you, hm? They’re some beautiful trees, those redwoods.”

Johan nodded: “Or maybe… maybe some r-roses… I wouldn't mind a bush of roses, y’ know?... They're so lovely… maybe white roses. Redwoods ‘n’ roses… roses are m-my favorite….”

“I know they are, darling.” Ray murmured, and kissed his husband's nose. “You’re just as lovely as one.”

“White roses, natural burial.”

“So no need to rush up and build a casket now?”

“No… no casket. Too much work.”

“All planned out then?”

“Hmmm… yes, I'd say so.”

“So now you'll sleep?”

“No.”

“Johan.”

“Ray.”

“Johan Icarus Ramirez, it’s time for you to sleep.”

“But… but I don’t want to…” Raymond smiled at him, and responded, “But I know you do.”

“Mm… how aaabout if you…” Johan smiled as flirtatiously as his sleep deprived self could (mark: very sleepy and more along ‘adorable’), “Take me to bed…?”

Raymond tried not to laugh. “You’re desperate to stay up tonight, aren’t you?”

“Q-quite. So, what d-do you say to--”

“I say no, for quite a few reasons, honey.”

“But it’s good for sleep…!”

“Nope, tonight is not the night for ‘fuck the husband into bed until he passes out from euphoria’, not that mood tonight doll,” Ray pointed out. “Tonight is a ‘tuck the husband into bed and kiss him till he falls asleep’ kind of night.”

“But I want--”

“No, I am pretty sure you don’t,” Raymond smiled softly, rocking him in his arms as he brought him to their bedroom. “I know you, bee. And I’m pretty certain you want, or at least need, to sleep right now.”

“Raaaaaaymonddd….”

“I’m right here, Joey.”

“Promise you’ll plant white roses f-for me?”

Ray passed a hand through Johan's ink tipped hair, the silvery whole silk like and wispy to the touch.

“I will, honeybee.” he promised softly. “I promise I will.”

Johan smiled, snuggling against Raymond’s chest, clinging to him as the man tried to set him down.

“Stay with me.”

“Of course, love.”

“The fireworks can stay maybe.”

“Into the ocean?”

“Yeah. Light it with a strand of my hair.”

Ray laughed.


End file.
